Portable electronic devices such as watches, smart watches, smart phones and the like have become ubiquitous in recent years. Users carry these devices while moving in various environments during their daily activities. Modern portable electronic devices may be hand-carried by a user or they may be removably attached to the person of a user by means of straps or other tethers which may be decorative or aesthetically pleasing tethers. Many users have grown accustomed to carrying portable electronic devices while engaging in strenuous activities such as running, climbing and the like. Because users are in possession of these devices in such environments, they must be securely fastened to the person of the user or risk being lost or dropped. In a situation where the portable electronic device is dropped into water, the user may face a risk of losing the device altogether. Tethers prevent the user from dropping or losing the device and function as a convenience to the user.
Flexible bands or bracelets have been used to secure wristwatches to the person of a user for many years. These bands have made from a variety of materials including leather, cloth, metal, plastic and other suitable materials. From an aesthetic and durability point of view, metal wristbands have been very popular. However, metal wristbands have had some drawbacks including difficulty in sizing the wristband to a particular user which often requires special tools or expertise which may inconvenience a user. In addition, once sized, the band may need to be adjusted at a later time due to changes in the size of the wrist of the user or other factors. In such instances, resizing the wristband again often requires special tools or expertise and results in inconvenience to a user.